grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer in GTA: San Fierro Stories
This is an article about the multiplayer featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. The multiplayer features every mode from GTA IV as well as some additions. A new addition is a more in depth leveling system. There are now 50 levels to progress through and as you rank up you unlock new weapons you can add to your load out as well as new clothing, titles and new challenges for your character. You gain XP like you would in RDR. Note: This is an incomplete article. Game modes featured in GTA IV Team Based Team Deathmatch Team Mafya work Team Car Jack City Cops N Crooks Turf War CO-OP Modes ''' Deal Breaker Take the Bate (Hangman's NOOSE) Bomb Da Base '''Solo Modes Deathmatch Mafya Work Car Jack City Free Roam (Expanded upon) New Modes Demo Derby: In this mode you compete in a Demolition derby with up to 7 other players. The concept is simple. Destroy the other players cars and if yours is the last one standing you win. You are only allowed to use a 9mm pistol to destroy others cars and you cannot leave your car. Your character can also not die and its impossible to leave your vehicle. When your car is destroyed you are warped to a spectators area Above the Demo bowl where you can watch the rest of the match. No weapons are allowed during this time. Convoy: This game mode involves two teams. The defending team and the attacking team. The defending teams objective is simple. Protect the truck from destruction from the attacking team. 8 players are required per team. One player from the defending team is selected as the driver who must drive the truck to another location on the map. The other players are given choices of weapons and four door sedans to drive at the begging of the match. The attacking team starts a fair distance from the convoy and are also given a selection of weapons. The only weapons not allowed in this mode are the RPG and M60 only 3 grenades are allowed per round. There are two rounds. each team gets a chance to be the Defending team and the attacking team once. After two rounds the team that was most successful is the winner. Success is defined as successfully delivering the truck (Defending team) or destroying the truck (Attacking team). If it is a tie the team that was closest to the objective as the defending team is the winner. If both teams were an equal distance from the delivery point upon destruction of the truck the match is officially a tie. Players can re spawn after 3 seconds upon dieing and reappear at their teams base. Free Roam SFS will feature a Free Roam mode similar to RDR's. You can form gangs with your friends and take on Drug wars. Complete challenges, Or just raise hell and go to war with other gangs. This isnt as robust as RDR's free roam but it seperates itself from GTA IV's because of the XP and challenges element. Drug Wars In a Drug Wars missions feature either you going solo or with your gang. There are different drug war locations marked around the map and to activate one you have to enter the area and kill at least two enemies. During the Drug war you must claim all of the marked bags withing the area (Up to 10). You get an XP bonus for your amount of kills, Damage taken and time. You get XP at the end of each drug war. There are drug wars to be done in San Fierro, Ridgemont and South San Fierro. Chinatown, San Fierro West San Fierro, San Fierro Foster Heights, San Fierro Apollo Park, San Fierro Brazil, San Fierro Outer Garcia, San Fierro Garcia, San Fierro Mercer Square, San Fierro Queens, San Fierro Doherty, San Fierro Little Moscow, San Fierro Easter Basin Docks, San Fierro Upton, Ridgemont Creekfield Village, Ridgemont MacArthur, Ridgemont Chinatown, Ridgemont Almwurst, Ridgemont Silver District, Ridgemont Port Of Ridgemont, Ridgmeont South Beach, South San Fierro North Beach, South San Fierro Midtown, South San Fierro Azula Cost, South San Fierro Challenges Challenges for multiplayer are brought over from RDR. These challenges are fetured across a wide array of game modes and are of all different types. You unlock the next tier of the challenges after you complete the available tier. And once you complete all tiers of a challenge you unlock the next group. Free Roam Drug Wars Dopeboy I: Complete all Drug wars in South San Fierro 1500XP Dopeboy II: Complete all drug wars in Ridgemont 2000XP Dopeboy III: Compelete all drug wars in San Fierro 5000XP Pusher I: Complete all drug wars in South San Fierro without dying more than once 2500XP Pusher II: Complete all drug wars in Ridgemont without dying more than twice 4500XP Pusher II: Complete all drug wars in San Fierro without dying more than three times 5000XP Kingpin I: Complete all drug wars in South San Fierro in under 2:30 each 3000XP Kingpin II: Complete all drug wars in Ridgemont in under 2:45 each 3500XP Kingpin III: Complete all drug wars in San Fierro in under 2:50 each 5000XP NPC Kills Thug I: Kill 150 NPCs. 500XP Thug II: Kill 25 NPCs in a row. 750XP Thug III: Kill 50 NPCs in a row with headshots. 1100XP Player Kills Hitman I: Kill 25 Player characters 900XP Hitman II: Kill 30 player characters 1200XP Hitman II: Kill 30 player characters with headshots 1500XP 6 star wanted level survival One Man Army I: Survive 2 minutes on a 6 star wanted level 750XP One Man Army II: Survive 3:30 on a 6 star wanted level 1000XP One Man Army II: Survive 5:00 on a 6 star wanted level 2000XP Misc. Four wheel driving: Travel 500 miles in four wheeled vehicles 1150XP Two wheel driving: Travel 300 miles on two wheeled vehicles 1150XP Air Travel: Travel 100 miles in aircraft 1500XP Sea Travel: Travel 25 miles in seacraft 1250XP Marathon: Travel 26.2 miles on foot 1000XP